I'm with you
by Psychotic-Ninja-Panda
Summary: This is a collection of one-shot songfic's, it's my first kingdom hearts fanfiction, so please tell me how i'm doing!
1. I'm With You

Standing on a bridge...you wouldn't expect me of all people to be here at this time of night, would you? I put on a happy mask around people, but I was just so sick of it! No one seemed to care anymore anyways...there wasn't a point to anything. Everything I did was for one boy, and he's too stupid and blind and popular to believe me, or return my feelings. This would show them all...this would get them thinking, wouldn't it.

_I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
Theres nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but theres no sound  
_

It was freezing...I rushed out without my jacket, clad in just a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I couldn't feel anything though...I was numb because of my thoughts of bliss and peace...thoughts that were ruined when I thought of my home life. I waited there, watching the streets to see if anyone was going to stop me. No one showed up...I wasn't angry, just slightly sad. There wasn't much I could do now...I just had to argue with myself about him...wether he would miss me or not. We were friends before...before he got popular. Would he remember me? When my name showed up on the news, would he grieve for me?

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't someone please take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
_

I smiled softly as I thought of him, and the good times we had in our freshman year...we were inseferable then. Our parents got worried because we hung out that much and still didn't start dating...all he said was that he wanted to preserve the time we had as friends, that we had a whole lifetime ahead of us, and if we fell in love later on down the line, we would have plenty of time with eachother. I agreed with him...even though my heart was breaking when he rejected me. He never even asked me to go out with him later on down the line...what he did was abandon me for the popular crowd. I havn't talked to him in a while...he's been to busy.

_im looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is there anybody here i know  
cause nothings going right  
and everythigns a mess  
and no one likes to be alone _

Thoughts were ruined by sirens, sirens were covered by thunder. I realized it was starting to storm, and looked up. Police were yelling at me to stay put, but I couldn't hear them. I didn't move, but I ignored everything. I could only think about him...about the times we layed there looking up at the stars, even when they werent visible. The police were trying to stop me, trying to convince me that I had to much going for me to do this, but they didn't matter. I didn't want to hear it from them, I wanted to hear it from him!

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't someone please take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you _

Maybe i'm just crazy...I had no idea what I was doing truthfully, only why I was doing it. Should I jump? Should I wait for lightning to strike me? Or do I stand there until someone is brave enough to cross the police barricade? I didn't care really...I couldn't feel anything right now, just the rain hitting my body with freezing stings. I'm out of my mind...all this over one guy? One guy that wont want to love me wether i'm dead or alive. But I cant change his mind, can I? Is this selfish, or are they selfish? How can I tell? How do I learn that what i'm doing is wrong?

_oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yea yea yea_

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you 

"STOP! SORA, NO!" That voice...it was so familiar. I didn't know wether to look or keep looking at the sky. I voted for the latter, and stared at the clouds, and the lightning flashing overhead. I heard police officers yelling for someone to stay away, but I heard footsteps behind me, and someone pulled my hand. It was him...it was _Riku_. The one boy I thought would never come for me...me, the dorky, clutzy, boyish girl. He came for me. I turned around, and threw myself into his arms, and he squeezed me tightly. "Don't you ever, ever do that again, do you understand me Sora! I will die with you if you try to do that.!" He threatened, burrying his head into my long, spikey brunette hair. I started to cry on his shoulder, and he let me. He rubbed my back, and whispered that I would be okay. But he still didn't say those words...the one's I had been waiting for.

_Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you_

He held me in his arms, refusing to let me go as the rain fell harder. The police approached, but they were ignored as I pressed my body against Riku's. I realized how cold it was, and that I was shivering, and looked up at Riku, who smirked, and led me to his car. The police cleared out, seeing that Riku had everything covered. I hid a smile from him as I sat in the front seat with him, waiting for him to heat the car up. This was enough for me...he showed me how much he cared. "How did you know I was out there? I told my aunt I was going to your house." I said. Riku rolled his eyes.

"You honestly think that would have worked? Sora, you idiot! She called to see if you were there, and I told her I had no clue where you were. Then I remembered you loved to go to the bridge when we were kids...so I went there. When I saw you standing on the bridge, I panicked. Sora, you worry me sick sometimes! What were you thinking?" Riku asked. It looked like he was going to start crying with me. I looked down.

"Its stupid...you'll laugh at me." I muttered. He cuckled and shook his head, motioning for me to continue explaining. I took in a deep breath, and nodded. "I...I was scared you didn't care. I thought....I thought that was an easy way out...Riku, I love you, and I always have. I just wish you could love me to." I said, wrapping my arms around my legs, and burrying my head in my knee's. Riku chuckled again, and looked over at me. he still hadn't started the car yet.

"That's not stupid, Sora...and you don't seem to have the full story yet...I do." He said, leaning closer to me. I felt dizzy all of a sudden, and looked up at him with a questioning expression. "I love you, Sora." He whispered, capturing my lips with his own, and wrapping his arms around my waist. My arms snaked around his neck, and I knotted my fingers in his long silver hair. I felt dizzier, and pulled away from Riku, breathing heavily. "I'm with you, Sora...I will always be with you." He said, kissing me again. I kissed back, to happy to even speak, or move, or even notice the numbing cold blowing in through the car windows. My thoughts of bliss and peace returned, never to be burdened by thoughts of suicide again. He was my everything...I'm with him now, and that's never going to change.

_Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you..._


	2. Authors Note

OMG...so, i'm getting really caught up with something here, so I am just now putting this authors note up! I've been acting like a geek and running around in the snow here in SC...WHOO, it's actually snowing here! For once, I actually get to play in it...but anyways, the reason I posted this is because I am going to turn this story into a series of songfics centered on different sad/depressing songs...so I need you, the readers, to send me song names and band in reviews, so remember, the only way you can read more is if you review! Please, I beg of you, tell me what you think, and which songs I should go on with! Oh, and if you could, give me some really awesome pairings to use for the next few chapters. I can take any kind of pairing, Yaoi, Hetero, or Yuri! So review!

Your loving author-KiraNaraSama! ^_^


	3. The Last Night

**Hey whats up! This is a Fem Roxas/Axel pairing set to the song the last night by Skillet. It's set when Roxas is debating on leaving the organization...I do not own kingdom hearts, or the song. Remember to review with songs and pairings for me to use, or I wont be able to update! Thanks to Maiden Masquerade for the song suggestion! Enjoy!**

I looked at the shiny, silver blade as I thought things over...the razor helped ease the pain of the decision...should I leave Axel, and search for knowledge of my past life, or should I stay with the organization, and be ignored by the other members, even when I was mentally crying for help inside? The decision was all up to me, and I had no clue what to do anymore. I loved Axel, but I wasn't sure if he felt the same way.

"Roxas , hey Rox, open up!" Axel pounded at the door, probably to tell me about a new mission. Not even he knew of my mental anguish, and he was my best friend. I looked down at my blood-stained arms, and sighed.

"Yeah Axel, just hold on a minute." I said, placing the bloody razor in the drawer of my vanity, and wiping the blood from my arms with a wash cloth. I pulled the sleeve's of my long-sleeved shirt down, and pulled my organization cloak on. The sleeves of the sweater were the least of my concerns right now...I could just wash the blood out of the clothes. I opened my door, and looked up at the fiery red head I had fallen in love with after joining the organization.

"Wow Rox...you look terrible! Have you even been sleeping lately? You really need to take better care of yourself! Anyways, Saix told me you had something to tell me, or show me, or something like that...so what's up?" Axel ranted, looking down at me. I sighed, and shook my head. Axel rolled his eyes, and walked into the room, uninvited. "Saix wouldn't lie about something...and you wouldn't tell him you need me just for you to back down..." Axel froze, and looked at the vanity I had been sitting at just moments ago. "Roxas, is that blood? Roxas, please tell me that's not your blood!" Axel demanded, walking towards the vanity. I looked down, and nodded my head.

"I'm so sorry Axel...it's just that...I cant take this anymore. I needed a way to escape, and that was it...it's in the top drawer, if your wandering." I said, fighting the tears that relentlessly spilled from my eyes. "I promise you...this is the last time. This is the last night i'll do it!" I said, trying to convince hims he was okay.

_You come to me with your scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this _

Axel looked over at me sadly, shaking his head. "Roxas...why? What was so bad that you had to hurt yourself? You can tell me anything...cant you? I thought you trusted me enough to come to me when something was wrong!" Axel asked, pulling me into his arms. I shook my head.

"Let's just not talk about this right now...I dont want you to see me cry. Axel, i'm fine, alright. Dont worry. I was just frustrated...do you trust me?" I asked, looking up at Axel with a fake smile. Axel nodded, and grinned back. "Anyways...I wanted to tell you something important...i've been thinking alot, and I want to leave the organization to search for information...so I can find out why I have the keyblade, and who I used to be...I dont know if I want to leave yet...I talked to Xemnas...he threatened to kill me if I left." I said, sitting down at my vanity again and resting my head against my fist. _  
_

_I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie  
_

"No! Roxas, you cant leave me! Your my best friend, and the only girl in the organization other than Xion who isn't a total bitch! Who will I eat ice cream with on the clock tower?" Axel almost yelled. I cringed, and folded my hands up in my lap.

"Axel...please. You can go to the clock tower with Xion...and there's always Demyx! You'll be okay with out me...just please, calm down." I reasoned, looking into his bright green eyes. I longed to stare into those eyes for hours, but I knew it was impossible. "I just feel so alone inside, knowing that there are things I need to know that I can learn just by going out there! Something tells me that i'll be better off. Please, just trust me...i'm sure we'll see each other again." I said, grabbing one of Axel's hands, and holding it to my cheek.

"Your not alone, Roxas! I'm here with you! I'll help you find answers...i'll go with you! Just please, dont leave me alone." Axel begged, leaning closer to me. I shook my head, and stood up.

"You dont get it, do you Axel?! I know your here, and I know you want to help, but if I get any closer to you, i'll go insane! Axel, I go fucking crazy just hearing your voice!" I shouted, causing Axel to flinch away from me.

"Well fine! If I knew how much I drove you crazy, I would never have even said one word to you!" Axel yelled back, shoving me away from him. I looked up, hurt.

"No...that's not what I meant! Axel, the reason you drive me so crazy is because I love you...i'm not supposed to love you, but I do, and I cant stand being around you because it's a constant reminder that I cant have you...that you can never love me back!" I yelled, close to hysterics. Axel looked back over to me, shock etched into his gorgeous eyes.

_  
[Chorus:]  
This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywmye you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything You need me to be  
_

"There...you know why i'm like this now! It's you...your the one that's causing me so much trouble...and I dont blame you...but I fucking love you Axel, and no one can stop me from loving you! The moment I saw you, I fell in love with you! But your to blind to even see it!" I yelled, starting to cry.

"Roxas, wait...why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you...we can get through all of this if you stay here!" Axel said, wrapping his arms around me. _  
Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all  
_

"Xemnas says that i'm the reason why alot of the organization members tried to rebel...because I showed so much emotion. He says that me loving you is the reason why Marluxia revolted the way he did." I said quietly, trying to pass my love for him off as a curse.

"Roxas, now you know that's not true! Marluxia was an impatiant bastard, who couldn't wait to kill the keybearer so stemmed off on his own! Dont you believe one word Xemnas tells you." Axel said, returning his hand to my cheek, where I had placed it earlier.

_I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie  
_

"You still dont understand, Axel! I want to love you so badly! But they say it's just a phase...that all young nobodies feel this way, and that in time, I would be fine, and my emotions would disappear like the rest of you! Axel, look me in the eye and tell me this didn't happen to you!" I cried, resting my hand against Axel's, which was still on my cheek.

"It's a lie, Roxas! This did happen to me, but my emotions never disappeared! I never stopped loving...never, and I never will! Roxas, I love you too...I was to scared to tell you, I was scared that you would reject me." Axel confessed, pulling me closer to him once again. I stood there, trying to process what was going on. He loved me? He returned my feelings? Should I still leave?

_  
[Bridge:]  
The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight  
Tonight _

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and looked up at his gorgeous green eyes once again...could we really be happy together? Were nobodies really allowed to love? Thoughts swam in my head, clouding my senses. I got lost in my thoughts as I stared into his eyes. I never noticed him leaning his face closer to mine until we had locked lips. I pulled away, and a smile graced his lips. "I really do love you...we'll run away together, Rox! Just you and me, no one else to inforce any stupid rules, or tell us we cant love each other! Please...say yes." Axel said. I didn't say a word. I leaned up on my tiptoes, and pressed my lips against his.

I pulled away, and smiled. "Yes." I whispered, pressing my lips against his again, and knotting my fingers in his wild red hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me to the bed. I layed next to him for what felt like hours, and we kissed, and cuddled, and planned our escape.

__

[Altro:]  
I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me

Later that night, it was just the two of us in the lonely hallways...we ran, hand in hand, into the darkness of the city, and through an inky black portal to twilight town, where we would start searching for information on my past, and the keyblade. Nothing could tear us apart...it was just us two, no organization, no Xemnas, no denying our love for each other.

"You'll never be alone again, Roxas...I swear." Axel said, kissing me as we sat on the clock tower in twilight town, enjoying each other's company in calm silence. He pulled away, and I leaned closer, trying to meet his lips again. "I wont let you ever leave me...dont ever get any ideas in your head again. I love you." Axel whispered, kissing me again. Who could possibly deny that?

This was definatly the last night.

**Okay! In my personal opinion this wasnt the best chapter, but I want to hear your opinions on it, and I need new pairings, so please review! I'll have the next chapter up soon!**_  
_


	4. Fight or flight!

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions. _

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. I suggest **


End file.
